


A Freak Like Me Needs Company

by ManaMoiMemeMoitie



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMoiMemeMoitie/pseuds/ManaMoiMemeMoitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights he would be taken roughly, hotly bent over or pressed tightly against any available surface, and others they would come as close to making love as the two of them could possibly get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Freak Like Me Needs Company

He stood on the edge of the highest ledge, his mask hanging loosely in his grasp as his eyes fluttered closed and he allowed the feeling of the light night breeze wash over him. He could hear the sounds of the city, hear the noises of the traffic and the structured chaos. His eyes flew open upon hearing a police siren and the peace he had felt moments before vanished as his face did behind his mask. He let himself fall forward off the edge, free falling just to feel the sensations that came with dropping off a building. When the streets grew too close he caught himself on a web and swung, propelling himself quickly and gracefully in the direction of the sirens.  
His movements were more elegant than those of the most skilled gymnasts and his body was leaner than that of the fastest runners. He was a finely tuned machine, not a day out of shape. He was prepared for anything and his readiness allowed him to quickly deal with the problem that several gunmen had caused without receiving a scratch. He felt like he was on auto-pilot, going through the motions of his night of crime fighting without really taking notice of what he was doing. He wasn’t focused on right now, he was focused on later. His mind was over filled with thoughts of later. Tonight was the night that, after being sent on a long-distance assignment that spanned several months, Wade was coming back.  
When he saw the sun peeking over the skyscrapers, he retired for the morning to return to his apartment and the man he knew would be waiting for him. He maneuvered above the building-lined streets, moving faster than he was sure he had ever moved before. He landed on the fire escape outside of the window that belonged to his bedroom, hardly remembering the trip there. He slid open the window he always kept unlocked and stepped into his room, looking around for Wade. He was no where in sight; there must have been some sort of delay, some target that refused to be taken out by the mercenary.  
He pulled off his mask and tossed it to the bed, unzipping the back of his suit halfway to his lower back. He let his eyes slip shut, a light smile showing up on his face when he felt one calloused hand move between the spandex and his skin, palm pressing against his stomach. The other hand rested lowly on his hip, pulling him back and allowing him to feel the firm body behind his. “Miss me?” he felt the hot breath on his neck and the raspy words muttered deeply and seductively in his ear. He shuddered and breathed out a ‘yes’ when the hand that had once been on his stomach slipped a bit lower, not enough to touch but to tease.  
He never knew what to expect with Wade, the mercenary was effectively unpredictable in all senses of the word. Some nights he would be taken roughly, hotly bent over or pressed tightly against any available surface, and others they would come as close to making love as the two of them could possibly get. He still wasn’t sure which one it would be tonight. Wade could change moods with a snap of the fingers. Tonight, though he was usually indifferent and preferred one just as much as the other, he was certainly hoping for something more sweet than dirty.  
He was spun quickly around in his grasp and pressed fully against Wade’s body, their lips meeting in a slow heat as the sleeves of his suit were pushed from his shoulders. Their tongues dueled as they always did and Wade won, invading his mouth and completely ravishing him in a way that never failed to leave him weak in the knees and begging for so much more.The kiss was far from being what he had been expecting. It was intense and passionate, not sloppy or rushed, it was different in feelings and tone from any kiss that he had ever shared with Wade.  
Costumes were removed and wandering hands explored softly, slowly, more like caresses than groping. It was like no experience he had ever before had with Wade. They moved onto the bed and everything was different. Wade was giving instead of taking; the pleasure was all his and Wade refused to allow him to do anything more than enjoy.  
When it came to an end, he rested his head on the pillow in front of him, turning his head to the side as Wade left his body and laid beside him on the now messy sheets. They were both exhausted, aching in pleasant ways, and he wanted to do nothing more than sleep now. He was almost tempted to ask what had changed, why everything seemed more like loving, but Wade had this look on his face, a look that he was sure meant some sort of trouble. He stretched out on the bed, his arms tucking themselves under the pillow to get more comfortable laying on his stomach. His fingertips brushed against something under the pillow and his brow creased in confusion, his eyes glancing over to his bed partner who had the biggest smirk on his face.  
He pulled it out from under the pillow and looked at the small object; it was a tiny black box, nothing particularly special about its looks. He hesitated for a moment, bracing himself for some sort of explosion before opening it. He gasped in surprise, freezing up in shocked. His eyes shifted rapidly from the contents of the box to Wade and back again. A ring. It was a ring.  
He spoke quickly, looking at the ring and Wade. An engagement. He was in complete shock. Wade took the ring from the box and slid it onto his finger without a word. He could hardly speak to ask why. The only response he received from Wade was, “A freak like me needs company.”


End file.
